


shy

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [18]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, aw, boo berry cereal, i just tagged that, morning fluff, snuggles, spoopy, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 18:</p><p>some "morning after" fluff. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	shy

It was a lazy morning, filled with oversized orange and black sweaters and bowls of boo-berry cereal.  
You ate quietly as you waited for your boyfriend, matthew, to get up.

The two of you had had a…busy night.

You stared off into space as you recalled the previous night’s events. The feeling of him inside you, the whimpers and pleads that fall from his mouth each time your hips came back down. God, the look on his ace when you rode him…eyebrows knitted, mouth open slightly, his hooded lavender eyes staring at your face…

You were getting wet just thinking about it.

You were pulled from your thoughts as he walked into the kitchen, yawning and walking over to kiss you.

“good morning.” You said happily as you picked up your coffee mug and walked to the coffee maker for a refil, and to make one for matthew.

“g’morning.” He replied sleepily as he sat down next to were you previously sat.

You walked back over with his and your coffee, sitting next to him.

“what were you thinking about?” he asked before he took a sip.

You shrugged. “last night.” You said, sipping your coffee as well.

You saw him blush, smiling shyly. “yeah…it was great, Y/N…” he rubbed the back of his neck, and giving a small chuckle.

“you wanna…go again tonight?” he questioned, watching you.

“aww…I have to wait all day?” you teased, a hand coming down to squeeze his thigh.

“o-or right now…” he spoke softly, getting turned on by only your soft touches.

You smirked, setting down you coffee and grabbing his hand, leading his towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be back to sexual content tomorrow, if not, read this message again.
> 
> find me on twitter at sammys_lover under natallie :3


End file.
